


Dive in the Sky

by morphia, SmileDesu



Category: Marvel, Young Avengers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-29
Updated: 2012-12-29
Packaged: 2017-11-22 21:20:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/614454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morphia/pseuds/morphia, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmileDesu/pseuds/SmileDesu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finally out of his depression, Billy feels like he owes Teddy for the months he wasted. Using all his wits and no small amount of magic, he puts together the perfect evening for them, and finally takes care of the whole engagement-ring business. It is, needless to say, one magical evening.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dive in the Sky

**Author's Note:**

> Disregarding Volume 2 info

                       It has been several months since Billy fell into his depression. He went through his mundane routines mostly by force of habit, and to keep people from prying more than they already did. He saw the world halfway to monochromatic, and heard it run through a filter of static. He didn’t care; he didn’t  _want_  to care, and he honestly just couldn’t.  
                        That period ended no more than several short weeks ago. In one night he was proposed to, announced as a fully fledged Avenger, and was reminded that despite everything that happened, there was a life waiting for him to live it. And he had  _the_ most amazing boyfriend in the world - correction,  _fiance_ \- who was willing to live it by his side. The world was colorful again; things sounded and tasted the right way again; and Billy was intent on making up for as much lost time as he could.   
                        That was why, late that one Saturday afternoon, he was in his room, showered, shaved and with his hair properly cut and trimmed. He wore a pair of pale dress-pants, a brown turtleneck sweater and a beige jacket, and he didn’t mind the latter was mostly for show. Even that aspect of that evening had to be accounted for, he told himself and turned to look at his date for the evening who was in a similar state of readiness.   
                        Billy owed Teddy more than he could ever repay him. He knew that well enough and made it a point to try and give back as much as he could, as often as possible. That was why they were even there right then, dressed up and ready to leave on another night alone, just the two of them. This one was different from the others, however, as Billy made preparations towards it for the past week. Picking locations, and times, forming plans and preparing backups, and yes, even consulting Doctor Strange about certain tricks he was about to pull off. He wanted everything between them to be wonderful and splendid and dreamy - but that night? That night had to be  _perfect_. Here’s to hoping he wanted it badly enough for it to happen, Billy thought and smiled as he reached to take Teddy’s hands in his.  
                        “So. Ready to leave?” He asked, his eyes shining with excitement as he gave Teddy’s hands a gentle squeeze.  
  
                        It had only been a few weeks since Billy returned to the land of the living. Teddy knew he had a major part in this, and he was quite happy with that knowledge. He had, at the time, been apprehensive about the drastic measures he had set to take with Billy, but he was happy with the results. They were now closer than ever, and were doing whatever they could (notably, Billy more-so than Teddy) in order to catch up on the lost time.  
                        For that reason, Teddy was hardly surprised when Billy invited him for a date that Saturday night, and was agreeable in all manners of organization and preparations. Sadly, Billy left him with very little to do, and he found himself with the sole task of ‘dress fancier than usual and try to look more presentable’. And so he put on his most tidy appearance, though his hair was still messy, and after a decent shower, dressed himself in his fanciest clothes. Those were his nicest black slacks and a dark blue button up shirt.  
                        At the moment, he had Billy’s hands in his and the guy’s look set on him intently, and he found himself smiling at him.  
                        “You tell me.” he said, meaning to ask if he was fancy enough for the purpose of that date. He marked the glint in Billy’s eyes, and the way it shifted towards a light blue glow. Well. That was bound to get interesting, wasn’t it.  
  
                        He certainly hoped so.   
                        Billy gave Teddy a quick look-over before nodding in approval. The formal attire added a  _dashing_  quality to Teddy’s good looks, and Billy let himself appreciate the view for a moment before his smile widened.  
                        “Close your eyes.” Billy requested then and waited for Teddy to comply. Once he did, Billy inhaled deeply, only to have them reappear elsewhere once he exhaled.   
                        The first thing one would notice would be the way the breeze blew gently past them, indicating they were outside. The second might be that it was slightly chillier, and that the natural light was brighter due to the absence of walls. Everything else would be revealed only once Teddy opened his eyes, being that the two were, in fact, standing in mid-air above Central Park. As opposed to other times in which Billy kept the two hovering, they were standing on a translucent surface, one painted the palest shade of blue. It was bigger than most platforms Billy conjured for the sake of transportation, and extended upwards, forming a clear, wide dome above them. The park as a whole was visible underneath them, as was the sun as it made its way westward. Around them the view was filled with greenery and fenced by the tall buildings of the city.   
                        Billy found the view to be beautiful and at times breathtaking, but right then his attention was set on Teddy’s face as he eagerly waited to see how he would respond.  
                        “You can open them now.”  
  
                        Teddy closed his eyes the moment Billy asked him to do it, trusting him completely. He squeezed the hands held in his own lightly with a small smile. The air shifted around him and he felt the change in atmosphere. Curiosity built within his mind, and he wondered where Billy had taken him, but he figured he was bound to find out soon enough.   
                        When finally Billy said it was ok, Teddy opened his eyes and inspected the view around him. It was indeed breathtaking, and he took a long moment to look all around them. The remarkable thing about this was that he could actually see wherever he looked, and the light breeze toyed with his hair. Eventually, he turned back to Billy with a smile much wider than before and an excited expression on his face.  
                        “This is beautiful, Billy.” he said then, his tone happy and it was clear that he was amazed by the scenery.  
  
                        More than the scenery, Billy was busy enjoying Teddy’s amazed, excited responses. Every time he turned or noticed another detail made Billy feel even happier, and he finally let himself look around as well.  
                        “We always come and go through here, but we never stopped to appreciate it. Until now.” He added with a soft snicker before turning to watch the sun with slightly squinted eyes.  
                        “I can give us some more shade, if you think we need it.” He offered.  
  
                        “It’s perfect this way.” Teddy answered the question with a short nod of the head. He turned to hug Billy for a moment before pulling away to look at him again. “It’s a great idea.” he added, before glancing down at his feet. He could see all the way down to the ground, and it was quite far down.   
                        “Say, can anyone see us?” he asked then, more curious than concerned about this.  
  
                        Billy couldn’t agree more with that statement when Teddy hugged him. ‘Perfect’ was indeed a good way of putting it. He knew they were only getting started, and so didn’t resent them pulling away too much. He turned to follow Teddy’s gaze then and laughed lightly to himself. Everyone below looked so small, and he found himself expecting to find green markers above some of their heads.  
                        “Well, I suppose I might not be able to hold back the current  _Sorcerer Supreme_  from peeking, but that’s it. We’ve invisible to anyone else.” Billy replied with his eyes turned back at Teddy. He actually sounded a bit proud of his feat, even if he managed such spells before.  
  
                        “I don’t mind if he sees.” Teddy said, looking impressed and proud of Billy. It was definitely an impressive feat. His hands were still resting on Billy’s back and he pressed his forehead to the mage’s own with a small sigh of content. “So long as we’re invisible to everyone else.” he finished, letting his eyes close momentarily. When he next opened them, he gave a short nod of the head.  
                       “So what’s the plan?” he asked, not that he minded just standing there with Billy. He still wanted to know if there was anything else Billy wanted to do.  
  
                        The contact was pleasant and warm, and Billy didn’t mind them spending a while longer in that manner. Still, he had a plan, and with the sun not stopping in the sky, there was a time limit involved.   
                        “Well, I figured-” He hummed softly, not seeing the need to speak even like he usually did with Teddy so close. He gazed at him fondly and reached one hand between them, fingers running idly over the buttons keeping Teddy’s shirt closed. “We’d eat something, watch the sunset, laugh at the people down below-” He snickered in a warm manner for no reason in particular. “And just… spend the evening up here.” A nod followed, and Billy finally rested his palm on Teddy’s chest before tilting his head slightly.  
                        “What say you?”  
  
                        The hand at his chest made his smile grow that much warmer, and he let himself enjoy the moment to the fullest. The plan Billy laid out before him sounded romantic and fun, and intimate to boot.  
                        “I say you’re hopelessly romantic.” he said at first, his tone pleasant. “And it sounds like a perfect plan.” he concluded and then looked around him again. He wondered momentarily about where and how they were supposed to eat, but then figured Billy must’ve had it covered, because he knew exactly how long the mage had been planning this.  
  
                        Billy shook his head lightly, mostly at himself, before he raised a hand to Teddy’s face. He ran his fingertips through the blonde strands resting over Teddy’s forehead, the gesture meaningless and warm.  
                        “I should hope so. But there  _are_  some details missing, like what you’re in the mood for. Italian? Chinese? Thai?  _Pizza_? And please - no delivery-in-the-sky jokes. I beg you.” He finished with an amused snicker.  
  
                        The question made Teddy chuckle and he found himself shrugging the next moment. He really didn’t mind what it was, so long as he had Billy by his side.  
                        “You know I’m not picky…” he said easily enough and turned to look again at the scenery. “I guess Italian. Most chances to get my best outfit stained.” he said that while grinning at Billy.   
  
                        “At least  _you_ ’re wearing dark colors.” Billy snickered back before nodding. He pulled a bit away and reached to retake one of Teddy’s hands while holding his other next to his own shoulder.  
                        “Well then, Mr. Altman, I do hope you’re hungry, because dinner-” He reached his hand aside in an inviting motion and the magical glow covered his fingers. Forming out of the same see-through material they were standing on, two chairs and a dinner table for two appeared. The plates, silverware, map and napkins, and even their meals soon followed. This alone Billy preferred not to go overboard with, instead going for the dishes he knew they both liked. The flavor? It depended on what Teddy would’ve picked. He had half a mind of mimicking Jarvis’s cooking, but for this, he went with their favorite restaurant’s.  
                        “-is served.” He concluded with a bow of the head.  
  
                        Teddy watched with awe as the setting changed on their floating platform. True, he knew that Billy could do this, but the distance between knowing this and seeing it in action was considerable. Besides, he was a fanboy to boot.  
                        “Wow…” he uttered quietly and examined the table, the dishes and the chairs with near-disbelief. “You’ve gotten so good at this.” he commented and pulled out a chair for Billy to sit on.   
  
                        Billy felt himself blushing a bit at Teddy’s obvious amazement with - well, with everything. Truth be told, he liked being praised when he used his powers (without screwing up, but he tried not to think of that), but it meant infinitely more when it came from Teddy, and even more still when he used his powers  _for_  Teddy.   
                        Ah, he was a hopeless case, wasn’t he?  
                        “And  _I_ ’m hopelessly romantic.” Billy snickered fondly as he sat down in the offered seat, and fully intended to return the favor, albeit magically, when Teddy rounded the table.  
  
                        “I’d say it’s a dangerous combination,” Teddy said then, rounding the table and turning to pull out his own chair - only to have it glow a pale blue and move on its own. He glanced at Billy with surprise written on his face, but turned to sit down nonetheless. “but I actually kinda like this.” he admitted. He reached for Billy’s hand across the table and gave it a small squeeze.  
                        “And this.” he added, meaning being like this with Billy.   
  
                        Billy let out a single cackle at the surprised expression on Teddy’s face, but he fell silent next, and rested his hand on the table. It made it easier to Teddy to take it, and Billy interlaced their fingers the next moment.  
                        “I should hope so, seeing how we’re stuck with each other.” Billy stated in a light tone, though he trusted both understood the reference which held a much deeper meaning to it.   
  
                        Nodding his acknowledgement of what Billy was saying, Teddy pulled the hand he was holding onto towards his face, kissing it gently before bringing his other hand to hold onto it too. He looked into Billy’s face for a long moment, and then turned to glance at the dishes set out so nicely on the table.  
                        “I’m afraid to ask how you managed this.” he said, pointing at his plate. He was actually fairly hungry and was hoping to get digging soon, to get that urge out of the way.  
  
                        The gentle gestures were endearing and enjoyable, and Billy let himself stare back at Teddy for as long as that moment lasted. But then Teddy turned to the food, and Billy relented. Oh well, they  _did_  need to do something with that sooner or later, didn’t they?  
                        “It’s  _edible_ , if that’s what worries you.” He replied with a rather daring smile. He knew Teddy meant no harm, but he felt like teasing right then, if only to try and vent some of his excitement.  
  
                        “I know it’s edible, duffus.” Teddy said with a fond, exasperated chuckle. “Never mind, I’m actually starved, so do you mind if we…” he gestured at their dishes for good measure.   
  
                        Billy mock-glared at Teddy for the briefest of moments before he withdrew his hand from the other’s hold. He let himself spell his jacket to rest on his chair’s backrest, not quite feeling the need for it anymore, and wanting even less to get the light color dirty.   
                        “Sure, that’s what it’s here for.” Billy reassured before reaching for his glass which filled with red wine as soon as he picked it up. “But how about a toast first?”  
  
                        “A toast…?” Teddy asked, watching Billy do that trick. “Ok  _that_  was  _awesome_.” he let out, unable to hold back his enthusiasm with Billy’s powers. He reached for his own wine-glass and lifted it.   
                        “Ha!” he uttered when the same effect repeated itself. He grinned at Billy for a moment like the silly fanboy he was, and only managed to recover some seriousness after a short while. He cleared his throat and blushed slightly.  
                        “-I mean, a toast. Right.” he raised the glass a bit more, then seemed thoughtful. “What should we toast for, Bee?”  
  
                        Teddy’s enthusiasm made Billy blush a darker shade of red, and he hunched his shoulders lightly. Being a fanboy himself, he was used to hyping over other people; being on the receiving end of such treatment, and from Teddy of all people, was still something he was getting used to, even after all the time they were together.   
                        “How about to being such incorrigible  _dorks_?” He asked with a touch of embarrassed laughter, but there was nothing but warmth in his eyes. At least Teddy was enjoying himself, and that’s all that mattered to him right then.  
  
                        Teddy turned the idea over in his mind a few times, then shook his head. He had a better idea, or at least he hoped it would be accepted as such.  
                        “Maybe… To a lifetime together?” he offered in a quiet tone, giving Billy a direct, none-embarrassed look.  
  
                        Billy was caught completely off guard by that utterly adorable and quite emotional suggestion. He stared at Teddy for a good moment before a warm smile spread over his lips, and then he raised his glass.  
                        “I’ll drink to  _that_.”  
  
                        Teddy gave Billy a small smile. He let his glass touch Billy’s with a light sound and he then proceeded to take a short sip. He wasn’t really into alcohol, to be honest, the bitterness didn’t sit well with him, and he never got that buzz people always talked about, but he did recognize this was part of the scenario, and he didn’t mind the taste  _that_  much.   
  
                        It wasn’t that Billy was  _into_  alcohol, but he was used to its presence after many holidays and traditional gatherings. Right then, he simply conjured it for the sake of the atmosphere, and was thankful Teddy played along if only for a similar purpose.  
                        That done and over with, Billy lowered his glass and turned to his food. He had confidence it materialized properly and so let himself be more concerned with Teddy’s needs.   
                        “If you want anything, lemme know.” He hummed before taking a bite.  
                        Hm, yes. He  _did_  get better at this.  
  
                        Indeed, that was Teddy’s thought as he started at his own dish. It was good, and if Billy’s expression was any indication, it looked like both dishes materialized well. Oh Billy. That power was neat, and fairly useful, and when Billy said that last thing, he had to chuckle.  
                        “Sure thing.” he assured Billy. “Ah and this is great.” he said, meaning the food. “As tasty as it looks and smells.”   
  
                        Satisfied, Billy turned to his own plate. The meal passed pleasantly enough, with bits of small-talk exchanged whenever they weren’t too busy chewing. The most interesting event was when he summoned them soft-drinks, which in turn induced another minor fit of hype from Teddy. Well; he had to get used to that if they were getting  _married_ , Billy figured and soon enough was done with his meal. He wiped his lips with his napkin while checking where the sun was in the sky. Just about to set - perfect. He turned back to Teddy again, hoping the other was done but more than willing to oblige with any request he might make.  
  
                        By the time Billy was done, Teddy had already finished wiping his mouth and drinking some of his soft drink. He was watching Billy with an idle fond smile, his chin resting on his palm while his elbow was set on the table. He was thinking of how lucky he was, to have the most amazing boyfriend in the world. How lucky he was that Billy had agreed to his proposal. How unimaginably wonderful this date has been so far, and how, knowing Billy, it was bound to get even better.  
                        He watched as Billy set down his utensils, and as he cleaned his face. His smile widened when Billy looked at him with a sort of question on his face, and he nodded shortly to indicate he was done.   
  
                        Billy helped himself to some of his own drink before that too was abandoned. No longer hungry and satisfied that that portion of the evening was over with, Billy looked at the sun again and pondered his next move for a moment. Though it was true simply enjoying the view was a nice enough idea, he had a better one, and so he pushed himself up. As soon as he did, his chair vanished and his jacket found itself hanging on where one would expect a wall to be. The table cleared but remained in existence so long as Teddy was leaning against it, but it too was soon gone. Momentarily amused, Billy shook his head before he held one hand to his chest. The other, he reached out to Teddy and bowed lightly.  
                        “Teddy Altman - may I have this dance?” He asked just as slow yet danceable music filled their small floating dome.  
  
                        Teddy leaned back as soon as the chair disappeared, and he watched Billy approach in that manner. He chuckled softly when the music started and nodded once. Billy was indeed a hopelessly romantic guy, but that was ok - Teddy loved that aspect of him, as well as all the other small and big things that were Billy.  
                        He got to his feet the next moment, hand holding onto Billy’s and he stood there for a moment. He took note of the music again and nodded to himself. It was good. He rarely danced, but he knew the basics. In this private space Billy designed for them, they were entirely alone, and he didn’t mind if Billy knew he could sometimes dance. He let the hand not holding Billy’s own rest on the small of his back and pull them tight together.   
  
                        It took a short while for them both to get used to the concept, but what came next felt only too natural. Teddy pulled him close and Billy obliged happily, pressing against him with his free hand resting on Teddy’s neck. A good moment passed with them simply staring into each other’s eyes and relishing the closeness and warmth, but finally they shifted, moving together at the same time. It was almost clumsy, but they soon enough learned how to move with each other without stepping on any toes or falling down, and as far as Billy was concerned that was a success. One thing was made obvious then, Billy thought to himself when Teddy went as far as to dip him - to have Teddy so close, the both of them rubbing gently against each other, feeling like they were in their own little world with the music enveloping them?  
                        They should dance more often. Definitely.  
  
                        But only if they were in the privacy of an invisible space. That would’ve been the answer he’d have given Billy, had Billy presented him with that last thought. As it was, though, no words passed between them over the dance, only bashful looks and a sense of intimacy he cherished. He would kiss Billy, he decided then, but in a little while.  
                        In the meantime he concentrated on keeping up with the rhythm of the music and not stepping on Billy’s toes.  
  
                        It was quite a remarkable experience, and Billy was happy he suggested it. Though they kept looking at each other, it was obvious the sun was setting as everything around them and they themselves were being painted in deeper shades of orange and red. It was a lovely view, Billy concluded as he studied all the various hues that painted Teddy’s hair, and how the light reflected off his earrings.   
                        Finally the song was over, and Billy had half a mind to play another one if only to keep them this close, but the silence was too alluring and held to it the promise of something more that Billy was finding hard to resist. It was almost enough to make him hold his breath as he watched Teddy intently, his fingers in the meanwhile toying with the collar of Teddy’s shirt and more than once brushing against his neck.  
  
                        There was a stillness to their contact Teddy felt he could practically drown in. He looked into Billy’s eyes, marking the change in color as time passed. The music died out in the background and in its wake it left him and Billy alone together.   
                        He had a faint smile on his face as he finally leaned down to collect the kiss he promised himself just a few moments earlier. His lips met Billy’s own in a slow, gentle manner, and he let his breath out very slowly as he held the contact, not pulling back for a long moment. At first he watched Billy’s face, but soon let his eyes close in order to better feel him.  
  
                        It wasn’t the kiss that surprised him, rather - the fact that they held on this long before they got to it. It felt like any sooner would’ve been too soon, though, and so Billy let himself enjoy the kiss to its fullest. His hand finally abandoned Teddy’s collar in favor of rubbing his fingers gently against his neck, and soon enough his hand moved upwards to bury in Teddy’s hair. It made it so that when he tilted his head in an attempt to deepen the kiss, it felt all the closer and warmer, and he let out a content sigh against Teddy’s lips.  
  
                        Teddy let the hand that up until then was holding Billy’s own move to round that slim waist instead, and he held the guy close as they kissed. It felt warm and close. Yes, they did tend to get this way from time to time, but that didn’t mean he didn’t cherish each time for its own special qualities. This one was remarkably special due to the setting Billy had set for them.  
  
                        With another hand free, Billy tightened his hold on Teddy, making sure neither of them moved so much as an inch away. It didn’t seem like either of them had the intent to do so, and there was something to the way they were holding onto each other, tightly yet gently, that made the kiss be so much more than it was supposed to be.   
                        After a small eternity had passed, Billy finally pulled away and stared at Teddy as though he was under a spell. His fingers kept toying with the other’s hair even when he finally closed his eyes again and rested his face against Teddy’s shoulder. It didn’t matter much the sun was gone by then, as Billy saw no pressing urge to summon light again. He was comfortable enough in this manner for the time being.  
  
                        Besides, the city gave them all the light they might want. At that moment, though, Teddy was busy concentrating fully on this precious contact with Billy. So far the date has been great. They were dressed for the occasion, they had a good meal, a surprising yet pleasant dance, and now… Now they had each other, in quiet and private and Teddy was so happy at that moment he felt his heart might burst.  
                        “Billy…” he uttered in a tone that sounded a bit as though he was only saying his name so he could hear it.   
  
                        The tone of voice used for that short uttering was flattering, and Billy turned his head so he could kiss Teddy’s cheek.   
                        “Right here, Teddy. Not going anywhere.” Though the promise was a small one, he knew that between them the words carried much more meaning, and so he put his whole into every last word.  
  
                        A short pause was followed by a warm smile and Teddy closed his eyes, leaning his head against Billy’s own.  
                        “Me neither.” he answered softly, inhaling that gentle scent that was Billy. The air between them was clean and fresh, and the light breeze caressed them again as he finally pulled back to look at Billy. He knew no words that could describe the feeling he got when he was with Billy.   
  
                        Though words failed him as well, Billy was experiencing a similar feeling, being there with Teddy like that. It was a sort of profound happiness that was almost enough to bring him to tears, but instead he took a stabilizing breath and let himself smile just a bit more widely as he let careful excitement take hold of him.  
                        “In that case - ready for your next surprise?”   
  
                        “My next surprise?” Teddy asked, looking surprised that there was actually more Billy had planned - though if he really thought about it, he should’ve known there would be more. He turned to grin at Billy with expectation. He had no idea what it could be, (well, he did have a vague idea, maybe, but he wasn’t sure) but curiosity was already bubbling up inside him.  
  
                        Teddy looked almost on edge with excitement, and Billy shifted about with some nervousness. He pulled out of the comfort of the hug, but didn’t do or say anything for a long moment. His eyes darted over random points on Teddy’s face before finally he reached to hold Teddy’s hands tightly in his.  
                        “I know it hasn’t been  _that_  long yet since… you know…” His voice caught in his throat for a brief moment. Billy was well aware of their engagement, and cherished it, but talking about it out loud, even with Teddy, still got him all sorts of excited and bashful. “But we still didn’t get around to think about, let alone go look for- for  _rings._  So I-” He pulled his hands away in favor of summoning a box he then held with both hands. It seemed to be made of marble though obviously did not weigh appropriately. It was too big for simply two rings, but was of appropriate size for other pieces of jewelry.  
                        “- _made_ something, instead.” Billy finished and stared intently into Teddy’s eyes.  
  
                        The distance Billy put between them, be it as small as it may, made Teddy examine Billy’s face closely. He wasn’t worried, rather curious as to what would happen next. Nothing did for a while and Billy was looking back at him. When his hands were taken into Billy’s, he held on and let a small smile creep onto his face.  
                        There was a moment in which Billy’s words didn’t make much sense, but when Teddy finally got what he was trying to say, he found himself smiling even wider, sporting a light blush. He let go of Billy’s hands when they were pulled away, and in turn let his gaze fall on the box he summoned. It couldn’t have contained rings, it was too big, and Teddy turned to look at Billy quizzically.  
                        “Do you mind if I…?” he asked, reaching both hands towards the box, wanting to open it to see what’s inside it.  
  
                        Watching Teddy was proving to be quite an experience in and of itself, and Billy couldn’t wipe the warm, fond smile off his lips. When Teddy finally asked that question that held to it an air of reverence, Billy nodded and held the box a bit higher.   
                        The contents weren’t all that impressive, at least at first glance. They were somewhat thick leather bracelets, each resting in its own depression in the box’s padded interior. Over the dark brown material ran a long silver thread, embedded into the leather to form words and numbers if one stopped to decipher the shapes. In the middle, running over the bracelets were their names, with their initials highlighted and the rest written in elegant cursive writing. Around it were dates, ones whose meanings should only be known to the two of them. First date; first kiss; first time; even agreeing to go out together was a commemorable date Billy saw fitting to have mentioned. And of course - the day Teddy proposed. Billy didn’t mind that some dates appeared twice, as the events that happened each deserved a mentioning in his opinion, even if they happened on the same day.  
                        “I know it might not  _seem_  like much, but I still hope you’ll like it.”  
  
                        Teddy opened the box and peered inside. He figured it would be some kind of jewelry or accessory, and so the content didn’t particularly surprise him. He reached towards one of the bracelets and ran his finger along the edge of it. It definitely felt like leather. He lifted it and examined the writing closely. He recognized the dates, and smiled when he spotted two appearances of the same date. It was delicate, and yet it suited them strangely.  
                        “This is lovely.” Teddy hummed next, leaning down to kiss Billy’s lips briefly. “Thank you for making these… I’ve been thinking about getting rings for this but…” he chuckled slightly, “I wasn’t sure if it would be a good idea…”   
  
                        “We’re not the ring-types.” Billy huffed, only to snicker the next minute. “I’d love to have them, but I thought this fit us better right now.”   
                        The box was then left to float in the air next to them, resting on a small, glowing platform. Billy reached for the bracelet Teddy was still holding, but refrained from taking it just yet. Instead he established eye contact and spoke in a low voice that still conveyed his own excitement.  
                        “May I put it on you?”  
  
                        Teddy’s eyes followed the floating box for a moment, but Billy called back his attention soon after. He met Billy’s eyes as the hand reached over. There was something to that tone that made Teddy’s heart clench with the weight of how much he loved the guy.  
                        “Of course…” he said, handing over the bracelet and holding out his right hand.   
  
                        Billy took the bracelet in one hand and Teddy’s hand in his other. He stalled before performing the task, instead holding the bracelet tightly with his eyes closed. When he finally opened them again, he looked at Teddy with all his love for the man shining in his brown eyes. He kissed the bracelet, and as a result the silver string began glowing gently. The light didn’t fade until Billy put the bracelet on Teddy’s wrist. There was no clasp or closer, the leather instead stretching enough for the task before setting quite snugly around Teddy’s forearm.   
                        Satisfied, Billy turned to hold Teddy’s hand with the both of his and smiled at him, too happy and proud for words.  
  
                        The small ritual made Teddy’s heart beat a bit faster. He knew, when Billy said he had made these, that they must be enchanted, but seeing that non stretchy material stretch to fit his wrist perfectly, Teddy realized just how amazing this enchantment was. He smiled at Billy, relaxing a bit at the understanding that no matter how he shape-shifted, the bracelet would live it through.   
                        “My turn…?” he asked, reaching for the remaining item in the box and holding it in hand. He inspected the writing on it and was happy to see it was identical.   
  
                        Billy answered the question with a nod and offered his hand. His eyes darted between the offered bracelet and Teddy’s face, and he felt his heart beating faster with every passing second.  
                        He wondered, for a moment, if this was similar to what it would feel like in their wedding, and hoped he’d be able to survive it. Happiness this intense wasn’t something he was used to, even though being with Teddy made the sensation more familiar than it used to be.  
  
                        The hand was offered, and Teddy’s smile was soft. He mimicked Billy’s actions and kissed the leather bracelet. He wasn’t too surprised when a similar effect followed, and he turned to slide the item onto Billy’s hand. As he anticipated, it too stretched to accommodate the action, and only finished glowing when it settled snugly on Billy’s wrist.  
                        Done with this, he brought forth his own wrist and pressed the bracelets together. The expression on his face only halfway conveying how he felt. This was it. Even if they did go and get married with people around watching, this was  _it_.  _He_  didn’t need more than that.  
  
                        As soon as the bracelets touched, Billy shut his eyes. The emotions the contact between the items elicited in him were almost too much for him to bear, and he wondered for a moment if Teddy felt it too, or if he was the only one to feel it because he cast the spell. He hoped not, since the feeling was so precious, almost as though he was being enveloped by Teddy’s love for him. He never - _ever_  - felt this close to Teddy before, and thinking the other didn’t share this sensation was a lonely thought.   
                        Billy knew not how to convey this question in words, and so he opened his eyes to look at Teddy, but the mere sight of the other right then was almost enough to make him swoon.  
  
                        Billy may have been the one who cast the spell, but they both shared this love, and when Billy looked at him, Teddy felt that warm intangible embrace wrapping around him. He guessed it was part of the spell, and his smile was the softest he could possibly manage. There was not a doubt in his mind that Billy was feeling the same effect, as he figured that was part of the spell itself, so he just turned to hug him, resting his forehead against Billy’s own.  
                        Teddy rarely spoke these words, for they felt heavy and important, the kind of thing you don’t easily utter, but he figured this was as appropriate a time as he could get.  
                        “You know… I love you.” he muttered so that even in that confined space only he and Billy would hear.  
  
                        The emotions became a bit more bearable once the bracelets were no longer touching, and Billy hugged Teddy back quite happily. To be fair, Strange  _did_  warn him about certain effects he should be prepared to experience, but the utter bliss that washed over him at Teddy’s confession was still a bit overwhelming. It sounded truer, somehow, more honest, and it was saying something as he never doubted Teddy before. It was almost like he was experiencing it with more than just his hearing, with something much more basic in his being.   
                        He had a hard time saying he disliked the experience.  
                        “I know.” Billy replied in an equally silent voice, eyes searching Teddy’s. “And I love you too. More than I think you realize sometimes.”  
  
                        That last statement made Teddy shake his head in disagreement. He knew well enough how much Billy cared, how much he loved him. It didn’t take a genius to figure it out. First, refusing to let him go, even when it meant the survival of the planet. Then there was that time Billy actually told someone he wanted them dead because they hurt him - but Teddy only learned of that from the mage himself. There was that most endearing ‘I’ll always find you’ Billy had told him when again his relatives decided to drop by for a visit. Finally, there was the whole ‘putting half the city to sleep’ incident that triggered their search for Billy’s mother.   
                        “I think I do realize.” he finally said, kissing Billy’s forehead gently, “and if I’ll ever forget - not that I’m likely to - I’ll always have this to remind me.” he said, pulling back the arm with the bracelet on it to show it off to Billy. He felt it. It intensified their connection, not only on the emotional level.  
  
                        That shake of the head made Billy blink. He could see the thoughts and memories flash through Teddy’s eyes as the other came up with a response. It finally stabilized over warmth and affection before that kiss came, and Billy felt himself blushing. It intensified when Teddy seemed so utterly overjoyed with the bracelet and Billy smiled to himself; he did good, didn’t he? Making it for them…  
                        He wanted to reply then, to throw one snappy comeback or another about what he’d do to Teddy if he dared forget, or at least say he wasn’t going to let him, but instead all Billy found in himself to do was reach for Teddy’s hand and lean in for another kiss.  
                        It wasn’t really surprising that this, too, felt much better now. Teddy’s lips felt warmer and softer, and Billy kept to a basic kiss if only to enjoy this new sensation more.  
  
                        The new touch followed their every action, and the kiss was no exception. Teddy let his eyes slide closed again. He didn’t need his eyes to  _feel_  Billy’s presence right next to him, and sight was definitely not a must when kisses were involved. The braceleted hand moved back to hug Billy’s waist and stayed in place for a long moment more.  
  
                        They pressed against each other, flush and close to the point he thought they would melt into each other. Billy swore he could feel Teddy’s heartbeat even through the fabrics between them. He let out a tiny pant before tilting his head to deepen the kiss, wondering how Teddy would taste now.   
  
                        The tiny sound made Teddy’s heart skip a beat. He let one hand run up to Billy’s shoulder blades and the other remained on the lower back, effectively pressing the guy against him fully. It felt the closest he’s ever experienced with him.   
  
                        The oddest thing about the sensation was that it felt like they could become even closer. Billy’s fingers clenched around the fabric of Teddy’s shirt, and for a long moment he held on as tightly as he could. That lasted for a good while, after which Billy slid a hand between them and found himself undoing Teddy’s top button. It wasn’t so much a physical need that guided him, but the desire to let even more warmth pass between them - and clothes were counterproductive to that end.  
  
                        Was Teddy surprised by this development? Not really. Billy’s fingers nimbly worked his shirt button open and Teddy found little else to do to make them even closer. He definitely wanted more closeness between them. The hand at Billy’s lower back easily found its way under his shirt, and settled firmly at the exact same position it was before, only directly on warm skin. The look on his face had little else to it other than longing.  
  
                        The direct contact was warm and welcome, and Billy rubbed against Teddy before breaking the kiss with a gasp. He stared into those blue eyes for a moment before a smile spread over his lips. He recognized this change in mood between them and welcomed it, though it too was different right then, better. They wanted to be closer, and had a way to fulfil that need.  
                        It didn’t mean he was in too much of a rush to do so, though, and Billy held onto the edge of Teddy’s slightly undone shirt, his thumb caressing gently under the fabric over Teddy’s chest. He leaned forward while he did this, at first kissing Teddy’s cheek before he shifted a bit and took Teddy’s earlobe between his lips. He relished it, the unique flavor and texture of skin and metal, and Teddy’s reactions whenever he teased there.  
  
                        Words were unnecessary between them. Teddy could read Billy’s face perfectly, and he knew what he was aiming at. He didn’t mind it. Slow worked fine for him, and he cherished the touch of those lips wherever they reached. His eyes closed when the tease got to his ear.   
                        Billy’s fascination with his piercing was a well accepted one, but Teddy always found it remarkable when the guy tasted them, toyed with them. It felt so intimate and special.   
                        “mm…” he uttered, the sound meaningless yet still conveying the enjoyment he was experiencing at that moment.  
  
                        Billy liked Teddy’s piercings. They suited him, and made him unique in their everyday scenery. Billy especially liked them because he knew he was the only one allowed to toy with them in this manner, and the vote of confidence was something he held dear.  
                        He toyed momentarily with the next piece of metal up Teddy’s ear before he let out a warm breath. The second button in Teddy’s shirt was undone in the meanwhile, and Billy ran his fingertips over the expense of skin now available to him.  
                        “Ah… your heart’s racing.” Billy noted softly, sounding almost amazed.  
  
                        In accordance with Billy’s touches, Teddy’s hand moved up that smooth back. He smiled against Billy’s shoulder and let himself fully enjoy the teases to his ear before that awed statement came, and made him chuckle a bit breathlessly.  
                        “It’s racing for you.” he said, as if that alone could explain his feelings. The hand at Billy’s upper back trailed higher to massage his neck gently.   
  
                        The statement was adorable, and Billy couldn’t help but kiss Teddy’s cheek again. He trailed circles over Teddy’s chest before his finger tugged on the next button keeping that shirt in place. The only reason why he didn’t do anything more was that he wanted to enjoy Teddy’s touch properly.  
                        “I guess that’s fair, then. Seeing as you’re the one that got mine  _beating_ again.” He didn’t mind he was a complete and horrid sap; he meant every word.  
  
                        “Hmm.” Teddy responded, the gentle touches at his chest making him quite the sap-machine. He pressed their bodies tighter together as the hand at Billy’s neck shifted to join the first under Billy’s shirt, studying his back as though he didn’t already know every last inch of it by heart.   
                        “I’d say you’re an awful sap, but it’s pleasant, so don’t stop.”   
  
                        The added skin-to-skin contact was slowly making not only Billy’s heartbeat pick up, but also his breathing. He nuzzled against the side of Teddy’s head before pressing his lips to his ear.  
                        “Oh, I can go on, don’t worry. Like, about how  _amazing_  you are-” He kissed the side of Teddy’s head. “Or how there are so many things I love about you-” And again. “Or how I still can’t believe we’re together like this.” The third kiss was accompanied with the undoing of the next button, and Billy let himself press his palm flat over Teddy’s chest.  
  
                        The change in Billy’s breathing rate was registered, and Teddy was beyond caring about anything other than that wonderful, light sensation and that voice. Every statement, each spoken sentiment made Teddy’s face go redder and his smile - wider. His fingers pushed against Billy’s skin as his hands wandered again, one going higher up Billy’s shirt while the other settled on his ass, not yet squeezing.  
                        “ _I_  can believe it.” he said then, pulling back just enough to look at him. “It’s… well, a bit more believable than your powers, and I feel that it’s true.” he felt it so deeply he thought people could see if they looked him in the eye when he was with Billy, but he spared the other that bit of information.   
  
                        Billy had little to offer in words, and so he simply looked into Teddy’s eyes. For a moment Billy thought he understood why people called eyes the windows to the soul. Everything Teddy felt was shining in his blue eyes, and Billy felt his heart clench. Securing an arm around Teddy’s waist, he nodded to himself before snickering.  
                        “Speaking of my  _powers_ -” He purred and leaned his head forward so their lips almost touched, but not quite.  
                        “ _Going down._ ” Billy half warned with a spark in his eyes. He then threw himself backwards, dragging Teddy with him in the process. The magical floor broke their fall and quite comfortably at that, as instead of the firm surface they were standing on a moment prior they landed on something much softer, not unlike a cloud. It was no longer see-through, providing the two with privacy from the presence of other people below while still leaving the skies above visible.  
  
                        “Woah!” Teddy exclaimed when Billy tripped him forward; the warning clearly had not been enough. He tried to not land right on him, but the so-called ground changed suddenly as they hit it, and he could swear he felt it soak their weight evenly by some kind of directing hand. No surprise there, that must’ve been Billy’s hand.  
  
                        A moment passed in which Billy found himself laughing softly, but it was over soon enough, and he let himself snuggle back into the soft material as he watched Teddy.  
                        “That-” Billy whispered as reached a hand to caress Teddy’s cheek. “Just  _might_  have been my last trick for tonight. But I make no promises.”  
  
                        Teddy gave Billy a half incredulous look as he laughed. “Give me some heads-up next time, will you?” He requested, then closed his eyes. “And no,  _going down_  doesn’t count as appropriate heads-up.” he added quickly. At least he didn’t have to explicitly ask Billy to conjure up a bed for them, right? That thought made him smile slightly as he let himself relax. It wasn’t all bad, after all - he  _was_ lying comfortably over Billy.  
  
                        Billy nodded, only to notice Teddy had his eyes closed. “Sure thing, but where’s the fun in that?” He asked, but his hand was already back between them and quite intently undoing Teddy’s shirt. There weren’t that many buttons left to undo, but there still were. He had to fix that.  
                        Feeling overall too comfortable to remain as well dressed as he was, Billy ankled off his shoes and was quite grateful he wore his fancier pair that night - they were easier to just slide off without a fight, and he let them sink into the fluffy floor. He’d get them in the morning - they mattered little right then.  
  
                        Teddy’s eyes opened the next moment to meet Billy’s and he smiled as he felt the shirt open entirely. He shifted momentarily to get it off and discarded it.   
                        “The fun’s where I don’t suddenly shapeshift so I can fly in case we end up falling all the way down.” he remarked. He did like the stuff he was wearing that night, after all. Of course, he knew Billy wouldn’t have let that happen, but instincts were instincts, right?   
                        He turned to kick off his shoes next, not particularly worried about where they might end up, and before long he was down to his dress pants and socks, and the underwear he was wearing. That was less than Billy’s attire, and Teddy wanted to fix that. He slid his hands back under Billy’s shirt, so he could push it up in the clear intent of getting it off.  
  
                        It would’ve been so easy to complain about the lack of faith, given everything else that he did that evening already, but Billy wasn’t in the mood for that sort of teasing. It no doubt also helped that Teddy was rapidly losing clothing items and offering Billy both a better view and access. He mimicked Teddy’s movements over the other’s body, his hands sliding over that sculptured front. His eyes, however, ventured back to Teddy’s face.  
                        “Good to know I can count on you to catch me. Though, to be honest-” He trailed off for a moment when Teddy’s hands ran over his chest, the sensation both ticklish and arousing. “It  _has_ been a while since we did it with you ‘ _hulked-out_ ’…”  
  
                        The hands on his person were making him a bit giddy in a good way and he was smiling as Billy touched him, but when he spoke, Teddy paused. That was true, wasn’t it? He couldn’t even remember the last time they did it like that. He always got the feeling he was  _just_  on the edge of being too big for Billy to be comfortable with. But then, most of the times they  _did_  do it like that were by Billy’s request.   
                        He finally let himself rest a bit closer to Billy, and kissed the tip of his nose lightly.   
                        “We can fix that, if you like.” he said in a quiet tone, already reaching to unfasten the belt on his dress pants.  
  
                        Billy was busy being amused by that nose-peck, but before long Teddy’s words registered and he found himself gulping. There was always a certain edge to sleeping with Teddy when he was in his battle form, one Billy enjoyed on occasion. Right then, it felt as though doing so would prove something to the both of them, and he wondered for a moment if they should or shouldn’t.  
                        “I’d like that, but only if you don’t mind.” Billy replied eventually and reached his hands lower to help with the undoing of those pants. If would leave him even more over-dressed in comparison, but he figured they could just take care of that later. “I’m sure I’ll enjoy it either way.”  
  
                        There was something to Billy’s look that made Teddy’s belly twist pleasantly. He saw need and anticipation, and an urge to prove a point, and he figured it would probably be fun. Of course he didn’t mind it - he was used to both.  
                        “As you wish.” he said in a tone that sounded like he knew Billy would recognize the reference. He pushed his pants down and off his person along with his underwear and socks, remaining completely naked over Billy. There was no self consciousness when it came to physical interaction between them, and nudity was one of the first things they got themselves acquainted with.   
                        Shape-shifting was something that came naturally to Teddy, and as soon as he figured the timing was right, he shifted to his battle-form. He bit his lower lip then nervously, giving Billy a quizzical look, hoping that was what he was aiming for.  
  
                        The reference was noted, but there was too much going on for Billy to pay it any more attention. Not with Teddy crouching over him completely naked, and beautiful, and wonderful, and-  
                        And Billy was happy he managed to reach for Teddy’s cheek before he transformed. It was a one of a kind experience, watching Teddy change in this manner, especially when Billy managed to establish physical contact. He felt the skin’s texture and warmth change against his hand, and the smile never faltered on his lips, only widening when Teddy looked at him in that questioning way. It didn’t matter he was bigger then, or not quite human-looking, or green. It was still Teddy -  _his_ Teddy, and that alone made it all alright.  
                        As though to convey this thought, Billy trailed both his hands over Teddy’s shoulders, his differently shaped arms and then all the way down to Teddy’s wrists. He stopped there and turned to look at the bracelet, still safe around Teddy’s wrist as it changed sizes to accommodate the wearer again. He trailed his thumb over the silver inscriptions before looking up at Teddy with nothing but adoration and care.  
                        “Whaddaya know - it works.” He hummed with a snicker before reaching to pull Teddy down for another kiss.  
  
                        There was no change in the way Billy looked at him. If anything, the gaze shone more loving and adoring. Teddy’s smile became softer at that. He sensed the world a bit differently like this, and as they haven’t done it in this form as many a time as they did it normally, he was still experiencing new things each time. The touch of those hands on his person, for example, felt quite different to what it would had he been in his ‘normal’ form.  
                        He was about to relate his thoughts about the bracelet’s durability when he was suddenly pulled down for a kiss. A hungry kiss that wanted all his attention, and Teddy was happy to comply. His eyes remained open and he took in the expression on Billy’s face.   
  
                        Billy’s eyes were closed as he invested himself wholly in the kiss. Teddy tasted different like this, and Billy wanted to reacquaint himself with the flavor. Teddy was as delicious as ever, with the added bonus of rare unfamiliarity between them.   
                        One hand resting over the back of Teddy’s neck, he reached his other for Teddy’s hand and dragged it back to rest over his person. His shirt was still on him and the fabric, pulled as high as his chest, felt more constricting with each passing moment.   
                        He wasn’t worried about the difference in sizes, or physical strength, or even that Teddy usually assumed that form for fighting; he knew Teddy would never hurt him. Ever.  
  
                        The difference in size basically meant Teddy focused most of his attention on making sure he wasn’t harming Billy, but it didn’t hinder his enjoyment in the least. He had his hands on Billy’s person, and most of his weight rested on his legs, in turn making sure he wasn’t crushing the guy. It was a bit of a wonder to look at the way Teddy’s hands easily covered Billy’s entire torso, belly to neck, but Teddy didn’t stall on that thought - there were more urgent things to do, such as to get Billy out of his clothes. He gently helped Billy pull the shirt off, regretfully letting the kiss break. He resumed it soon after the item was out of the way, fascinated with how Billy insisted to kiss him like this, even though he could, at best, only nibble on the guy’s lips.   
                        “mm… Not too heavy… am I…?” Teddy asked against Billy’s lips.   
  
                        Being caressed by Teddy like that always made pleasant tingles run over Billy’s skin. Teddy’s hands were literally everywhere at once, enveloping him with warmth and affection and filling him with a need for more. His shirt was out of the way the next moment, and he offered Teddy a smile before the kiss resumed. Billy honestly didn’t mind the difference in size, or the supposed inconvenience that stemmed from it - they were still kissing and he wasn’t about to give up on that form of contact between them for the world. That is, so long as Teddy didn’t pull away - which he did.  
                        “Teddy…” Billy half moaned out at that question, torn between slight annoyance and uncontainable fondness. Teddy was always so considerate and tender with him when in that form. “Tee, I’m lying on a pile of  _magical cotton candy_.” Billy explained in only a half joking manner, and ran a hand through Teddy’s hair. Hair, eyes, piercings; those were the three things that remained the same, and though he really didn’t mind the transformation, Billy was still happy with those constant features.  
                        “I think I’m fine.”  
  
                        A soft snicker left Teddy at the cotton candy remark, and he nodded once in relief. The fond look Billy had in his eyes made Teddy’s heart melt in his chest and he had to close his eyes momentarily.  
                        “Good…” he muttered, then opened his eyes again, meeting Billy’s own. “Let’s get the rest of this off you, then.” he said, looking down at Billy’s pants. It was indeed unfair that only he should be completely naked, and he might’ve noted that he wasn’t even cold, but that could be attributed to his battle-form rather than to Billy’s spell.  
  
                        It was a mostly impatient growl Billy heard leaving him, and he pursed his lips at himself the next moment. It  _did_ mean he was eager to comply with Teddy’s request, though, and so he reached to undo his belt and zipper. He trusted Teddy was capable of tugging it down the rest of the way, but understood the other’s difficulty at operating certain parts of his outfit given his current form.  
                        True, he could’ve spared them the entire procedure had he just willed their clothes away, but Billy figured going through the motions like that was appropriate right then, and was overall quite enjoyable. After all, everything tasted so much better when one was  _hungry_ , he thought had to bite his lower lip when Teddy touched him again.   
  
                        Teddy didn’t even consider the possibility of having Billy spell his clothes away, not so much because it was unthinkable, but more because Teddy just wasn’t thinking. He went through the motions without much thought. The pants were pulled down along with Billy’s underwear, and he paused at the socks to give Billy a questioning glance. The next moment he just pulled them off as well and discarded the items to the side.  
                        He then took a moment to watch Billy’s body, smooth and lean and with a muscle tone to  make Teddy want to touch him even more. He ran his deft fingers over Billy’s skin, careful not to touch his dick, though it was indeed a difficult task.  
  
                        It wasn’t that being naked in front of Teddy was a source of discomfort or even embarrassment; It was the fact that Teddy was eating him up with his eyes. More than even self-consciousness, it brought with it a gnawing sense of impatience. Thankfully, Teddy didn’t keep from touching for too long, at which point Billy reached to take hold of Teddy’s wrists.  
                        “You like?” He whispered a bit breathlessly, face by then a bright shade of red.  
  
                        A nod of the head was the only response on Teddy’s side, and he leaned down to kiss Billy’s skin. He ran his fingers along the length of Billy’s body again, then licked his lips, tracing lower with his kisses.   
                        “Do you?” he asked as he kissed Billy’s stomach, and tried not to tickle him too much with his tongue.  
  
                        By then Billy was a bit too heated to be tickled, and every smallest gesture Teddy made only made it worse.   
                        When that question came, Billy forced himself to focus and he smiled down at Teddy. The answer to that question was a simple one, really..   
                        “Loving it.”   
  
                        “Hmm.” Teddy uttered with a smile, letting his breath caress Billy’s skin. He licked along Billy’s side next, turning eventually to give special attention to the middle - to Billy’s cock. He couldn’t remember if he’d done this before like this, but it was indeed a delightful experience anyway.  
  
                        Billy couldn’t quite recall either, but that was mostly because he couldn’t remember too much at the time.   
                        “Haa-!”  
                        Like the rest of him, Teddy’s mouth was noticeably bigger than before, and engulfed Billy in full without even trying. There was also noticeably more warmth to the point it became heat, and Billy found himself bucking his hips into Teddy’s mouth.  
                        And the worst part of it was that Billy was certain the bracelets were making it worse. He had no doubt in him Teddy’s transformation had to do with how intense it was, but it was as though he could feel Teddy’s very intent at making him feel this way, and Billy felt himself slipping faster than he was used to.  
  
                        The reactions on Billy’s side registered and Teddy pulled back immediately. The last thing he wanted was for this to end too fast. He hadn’t expected his advances to create such a powerful reaction, but then, perhaps he should have.   
                        “Sorry… Too much?” he asked, though the smile on his face showed he was more sorry at the loss of that alluring taste and that smooth texture than anything else. He met Billy’s eyes.   
  
                        The emergency stop was almost painful, and Billy panted for a moment after that. Finally he looked up at Teddy, an awkward smile on his lips.  
                        “ _Amazingly_  so.” He breathed out with a shake of his head. “I guess that means… we should do something about that.”  
  
                        “I guess so.” Teddy agreed and glanced down at himself. He made a face Billy couldn’t see when he saw himself. Of course he knew what he looked like in this form, he felt it too, but seeing it did make him worry just a bit about Billy’s well-being. He recovered the next moment, though, remembering this was Billy he was dealing with - if it didn’t feel good, he would know.  
                        “How do you want it?” he asked tentatively.  
  
                        Billy couldn’t see it, but for a moment he felt as if something was off. He reached for Teddy’s hand mostly on instinct, but then Teddy turned to him and he had to smile. Right; if something really wasn’t right, he’d know about it. That was the way things were between them.  
                        “Given past experience? On my stomach.” Billy snickered and pulled himself up so he could kiss Teddy again. He remained close after that, searching the other’s eyes.   
                        “I trust you, you know.” He said through the impatience and need, knowing these words needed to be said. “About  _everything_.”  
  
                        The kiss was a needed contact, and Teddy enjoyed it for the short moment it lasted. Billy was close by and was saying the most heart-warming things. It was a wonder, for Teddy, that Billy trusted him, even when Teddy had doubts about himself. There were past experiences, and he knew enough of this to not hurt Billy, but Teddy was still worried.  
                        “Thanks Bee… That means a lot.” he said truthfully, reaching a hand to push some dark strands away from Billy’s forehead. He kept eye contact with him for a moment.  
  
                        Billy had nothing more to add to the verbal exchange. Instead he reached for Teddy’s hand and pulled it aside from his face, then spread the other’s fingers so he could press their palms together. The difference in sizes made him snicker in a warm manner, and even more affection shone in his eyes when he stared back at Teddy. What  _was_  it about this person that made everything feel so _perfect_?  
  
                        Teddy watched as Billy did this, and gave an amused smile at the sight of his hand next to Billy’s own. He had less interest in questioning this contact between them, and more in the contact itself. He leaned in to kiss Billy again and hummed against his lips the next moment.  
                        “Well… You think you can lay on your stomach?” he asked quietly.   
  
                        The question came after the sweet contact and that lovely kiss, and made Billy’s insides flutter in a different way. It was enough to make his smile fade a bit as his attention shifted from the moment to what was to come. He kissed Teddy a bit more demandingly before pulling away to lean back down. He crawled a bit away from Teddy so as to offer the other a better view of his body before Billy finally turned around. The floor shifted to accommodate the movement and he let out a tiny sigh. Would they find out what it was like to do it on a cloud, or rather -  _in_  one, Billy thought and looked over his shoulder with an inviting glint in his eyes.  
  
                        The glint in Billy’s eyes was the only encouragement Teddy needed, and he shifted to rest over Billy comfortably. It felt like they were lying on air, the blocked view the only thing reminding him they, in fact, were not. He liked how Billy’s body felt small and vulnerable under him, how he somehow felt there was no way he could crush him like this. He pressed as much of his body to Billy’s own and snuck a hand below him to maximize the effect.  
                        His hard member was pressing flat against the small of Billy’s back, sliding slyly between his cheeks, but not aiming for penetration just yet.  
  
                        He couldn’t have been more embraced on the physical plane than this, was the impression Billy got when Teddy settled over him and held him in this manner. He felt his weight and warmth, two things which offered comfort and made that fluttering sensation inside him intensify.   
                        It made the moan that escaped him when Teddy rubbed against him be all that much louder than he intended, and he clenched a fist around a handful of cloud.  
  
                        The sound strummed on Teddy’s already too-tightly-held self control. He kissed the side of Billy’s head and rubbed against him once more.   
                        “Feels good…” he uttered, letting his hand trail over Billy’s front freely. The Cloud’s texture and substance actually made this quite easy to accomplish, and so he finally had his hand on Billy’s own member. He held it gently and stroked. It had to be done gently, because he had to make sure he wasn’t using too much force.  
  
                        An agreeing growl was all the reply Billy managed to utter before Teddy reached lower over his front. He held his breath in anticipation as he knew what was to come, and true enough Teddy took hold of him and he let out another moan quite willingly. The touch was slow, and careful, and gentle, and Billy found himself smiling over his shoulder.   
                        “It does.” He breathed out before his eyes shut almost on their own. He concentrated on his breathing.  
  
                        That expression alone made Teddy’s heart-rate go too high for comfort. He rubbed a bit more profoundly against Billy’s backside then, and whispered next to his ear-  
                        “Let’s make it.. feel even better…” he offered, hoping Billy’d understand what he meant by this, knowing he probably would, and he tightened the hold on Billy’s cock just a bit, trying to make sure it wouldn’t be too powerful.  
  
                        Teddy’s words echoed in his mind and Billy pursed his lips. It already  _was_  better with that tighter grip, but he knew it could be even better than that, and besides - there must be better ways for Teddy to enjoy himself than rubbing against his backside in this manner.   
                        That was to say - Billy understood what Teddy was getting at, and he opened his eyes enough to be able to glance at Teddy again. He found him close and had to smile more widely as a result, but it somehow only fueled Billy’s impatience. His hand faded into the cloudy surface of their floor for a moment, and when he pulled it out he was holding a tube of slick substance.   
                        “Let’s.” Billy panted out finally with a sly smirk.  
  
                        Teddy mirrored that smirk and took the tube from Billy’s hand. He didn’t care if it was charmed there - it didn’t matter. What mattered was that he could take things further. He felt himself pulsate against Billy’s bum, and in turn, Billy felt harder against his palm. Yes. This definitely needed to advance. He pulled a bit back, making a quick yet thorough work of slickening himself up for the activity. Regretfully, he had to let go of Billy for this, but he made a mental note to return to the exact location he was in before.  
                        “Ready.” he stated as he let the tube drop to the side and rested against Billy again, this time taking a slightly different angle. All he needed was the cue from Billy that it was alright.   
  
                        The separation was lonely and cold, but Billy gritted his teeth and let himself at least enjoy what of the view he managed to see. Teddy was pressing against him the next moment, though, and Billy let out a content sigh before shifting to better adjust himself under Teddy. Once he felt comfortable enough, he sucked a deep breath and nodded.   
                        “Please do.”  
  
                        There was the slightest of nods in response and Teddy started to press forward, into that sweet body. He knew that he needed to take it slowly, and that was exactly how he did it. Although the pressure forward was constant, it was slow - almost painfully so. Teddy didn’t care, since he wanted to make sure Billy wouldn’t be harmed.  
                        “T..tight…” he let out after a moment, when he had managed to go in a few centimeters.  
  
                        It was slow, and that  _was_  frustrating, but Billy knew better than to complain. Teddy was satisfyingly sized normally, but he  _was_  bigger right then and so caution was a necessary evil. Billy didn’t mind it all that much, knowing that drawing it out would only make it better ultimately.  
                        Teddy’s panted praise was noted only partially. Billy concentrated mostly on his breathing, almost willing himself to relax. It wasn’t nervousness; it wasn’t the way Teddy was blanketing him almost in full, either (that was quite nice). It was the simple fact Billy wasn’t used to Teddy being  _this_  big. So he inhaled deeply, muttered Teddy’s name and let himself calm down a bit. If he did that, he knew Teddy could take care of the rest.  
  
                        Teddy was all about going fast and furious, but he held himself until the pressure eased a bit around him. True, Billy was always tight, so he wasn’t hoping for it to go smooth, but it was the least he could do, right? Go slow, fit himself into that body until he was  _finally_  buried all the way inside - that took a while - and when that was done, he kissed the back of Billy’s neck.  
                        “Too much?” he asked.   
  
                        Occasional shivers rocked Billy’s body, and he was clutching at cloud-material with both hands. His initial response to that question was a nod, but he caught himself in time and shook his head instead.  
                        “ _Never_.” Billy growled and swallowed.  
  
                        The fact that he was already seated inside indicated that it was still within the limits of possible, but that little nod of the head led him to believe Billy might be putting on an act rather than really taking it well. He pressed a bit tighter against that smooth bum and kissed the top of Billy’s head.  
                        “You’re warm.” he uttered, hugging Billy close with one hand while the other reached to ghost his fingers over Billy’s dick again, “but even with your back to me… I can tell you’re lying.” He whispered, his tone slightly chiding, but mostly amused in a breathless way. He made the adjustment, anyway. There was no point in doing this at all if he causing Billy any discomfort, or pain.  
  
                        Teddy’s touch didn’t feel quite as good as it should’ve, but before Billy could even ponder that properly there was a shift, and he felt like he could breath again. He gasped loudly when it happened, and finally felt himself loosening up properly. What else could he do but offer Teddy a small apologetic smile? One that was still grateful.  
                        “It still feels weird when you do that.” He admitted in a shaky whisper.  
  
                        Billy’s tense shoulders seemed to slump a bit, and Teddy smiled to himself. He gave another testing shove, feeling a bit more free to do so, and was rewarded with a slight spasm around him. He licked along the side of Billy’s neck gently.  
                        “Good weird or bad weird? Or just weird?” he asked, though his brows were furrowed in concentration as he let himself enjoy the sensation fully.  
  
                        Billy was leaning more towards the good weird, but that was mostly because everything felt better once Teddy applied that change to himself, and oh… started moving…   
                        “Jury’s… still out.” Was the best he managed before he shifted, knowing not else how to express his need of more movement.   
  
                        That pretty much sealed the deal on all things that required conversation, as far as Teddy was concerned. Words were no longer needed. With Billy squirming under him with a clear intent, Teddy could only smile against his skin and initiate movement at last. He moved slowly, but never stopped the motion, not when he pulled out and not when next he pressed back in.   
  
                        Teddy began moving, and the world was good and right again. Billy shifted accordingly, slowly falling into the pace Teddy was setting for them. He let himself buck his hips once, twice into Teddy’s hand, as though testing the contact, and found it was good.  
                        A distant, distracted smile but a smile nonetheless rose to his lips and he kept his eyes half open. He couldn’t quite look at Teddy as he was too close, but the other’s form was impossible to miss. Even lying together like this, the other towered over him, making Billy feel blanketed and precious, adored even.  
  
                        They were connected - for lack of a better word. Teddy could feel this in every cell of his body, and he knew it didn’t matter if he was in this form or the other, this went beyond the physical. True, he  _was_  physically pressed hilt-deep into Billy, and he  _was_  moving in a sensuous, slow pace which promised a prolonged, pleasurable intercourse, but this was just the physical representation of this connection.  
                        He made a small sound next to Billy’s ear - a loving purr, perhaps even the guy’s name, it didn’t matter. The sentiment was what mattered.   
  
                        The pace was delicious, and Billy felt as though he was being cooked over a small fire. The heat gathered slowly yet insistently in his stomach, but at a pleasant pace, one that promised a long and satisfying session.  
                        His right hand, the one adorned with the bracelet, ended up clutching clouds a bit away from his face and he concentrated on the patterns running over the leather. He blamed his blurry sight for thinking he saw the thing glowing, but closed his eyes altogether the next moment. His other hand in the meanwhile slid underneath him, and for the time being rested over Teddy’s massive hand over his need. Feeling it move while knowing what it was doing made Billy shudder pleasantly, and he let out a sound to answer the one Teddy produced, equally affectionate and incoherent.   
  
                        Teddy twisted his hand to take Billy’s own and pressed it to that hard flesh instead of the one he had removed. He turned then to take Billy’s right hand. From his position he could see that indeed the bracelets were emitting a faint glow. He smiled slightly and made a more affectionate sound as he pressed back into Billy’s body. The pace didn’t change, and Teddy was fine like this, as Billy’s body caressed him just right, keeping him interested with each return.   
  
                        It took quite a bit of self control to not pace up on his lonesome. Billy moved his hand over himself, keeping in time with Teddy’s returns and not holding on too tightly. It was the sweetest sensation, one that kept him just satisfied and interested enough, but almost didn’t get them anywhere. He thought they just might be able to go at it in that manner for  _hours_.   
                        It was all painted in an even warmer light by Teddy’s small displays of affection, and Billy let out a tiny moan that had less to do with their physical interaction. Eyes still closed, he squeezed Teddy’s hand a bit more tightly, an act which made the bracelet around his wrist glow in a slightly warmer way. If they stayed like this forever, he wasn’t sure he’d mind.  
  
                        At that moment, Teddy was of a similar mind, though he did hope to get them somewhere at some point. True, the buildup might be slower like this, but then, he didn’t see why they shouldn’t do it this way. Usually they went fast, hard, sometimes even harsh, impatient, with both of them fumbling for a climax that was always waiting for them.  
                        This time, Teddy wanted to make more of the contact. If Billy’s reactions were any indication, he was doing a decent job at it. And he felt it himself, the sweetness of Billy’s skin and his lovely scent, combined with a heat that threatened to hold him in forever.  
  
                        Nothing good ever truly lasts forever, though, and no matter how much Billy wanted it to, his body had other needs, ones that required actual fulfillment. He felt it the longer they went on, the spasms that coursed through his body and the increasing lack of control. It was a slow process but it was gradually nearing its end, and so Billy let his hand run a bit more roughly over his need. The change in friction made him bite onto his lower lip, and he held onto Teddy’s hand even more tightly, as though to convey the change.  
  
                        The change was marked before Billy ever changed the grasp where their hands were connected. He felt it in the frequency of the shudders that ran through Billy’s body, in the spasms that adorned his member, the quickening of the pace that other hand moved.  
                        Billy was getting there, and it was working marvelously. Teddy was feeling that edge of a tingle as well, slowly building up into a stronger sensation, more prominent and alluring as time progressed.  
  
                        Once he started down that slope, it was a slippery way down. Billy was shuddering before long, his breath coming out as inconsistent gasps. He needed more but held himself back, not willing to pace up that much yet. Teddy’s name left his lips much more frequently, as much a plea as it was an adoration and praise. He couldn’t think of or even perceive anything else, and Billy lost himself further in their joint existence which was set apart from anything else right then.  
  
                        The pace gradually increased. It wasn’t a tangible quickening as it usually was, but rather a tentative progression. He wasn’t aiming for anything insane, either. He figured neither of them needed much more than this - just a bit of an angle-change, a gentle nibble on the shoulder, a set of more pointedly hard thrusts. It was all in accordance with the air around them, getting towards completion.  
                        “B… Billy…” he uttered whenever the other tightened around him deliciously. It would not be long now, he realized, and the smile on his face widened into Billy’s shoulder.  
  
                        Every smallest change in the way Teddy moved against him registered, making the heat inside Billy burn even hotter. Teddy’s name became a sort of a mantra, Billy uttering it and its endearing variations freely with every return, with every gesture that made another wave of pleasure wash through him.   
                        When that final, subtle change in angle came, Billy barely saw anything unique or different about it. It simply happened, and he found every muscle in his body tensing, his eyes shutting tighter still as he came. It was a prolonged, sweet, gentle session, and it made Billy come harder than he could remember in a good, long while.  
  
                        Teddy was ready for that change. He made a strangled grunting sound when Billy suddenly became infinitely tighter, more stiff in a sense. It was going to end for him too.  
                        Not a full minute after Billy had climaxed, did Teddy find himself overwhelmed by a similar sensation. He welcomed the waves of pleasure with a repeated chanting of Billy’s name, and a set of harder thrusts that made his orgasm as perfect as everything else about that evening.  
  
                        They were both done. That realization made Billy feel even better about everything, and he had to chuckle as a mere moment before he doubted that was even possible. He waited until Teddy went still as well, and then Billy smiled at him over his shoulder, though focusing enough for that end was still somewhat troublesome. He said nothing, instead relishing the warmth and closeness that felt, not quite surprisingly, better than usual.  
  
                        For a few long moments Teddy remained unmoving over Billy. He hadn’t even considered the possibility that he may be crushing the guy, when that smiling face turned towards him and his heart was feeling broader than it physically could be.  
                        He slid carefully out of Billy and rolled off him, laying flat on his back for a moment, panting as he let himself enjoy the moment. Something was missing, he realized, and turned to collect Billy into his arms.  
                        There. Perfect.  
                        “This… Was a good idea.” he finally remarked, remaining, for the time being, in his battle-form.  
  
                        Billy watched Teddy when he rolled off him, his eyes carefully studying the other’s expression. Teddy seemed every last bit as spent and satisfied as Billy felt, and Billy was having a hard time fending off the need to hold him. As Billy usually took longer to recover physically, Teddy beat him to it. The next moment they were hugging again, or at least cuddling, seeing how with the size difference Teddy was halfway to cradling Billy in his arms.  
                        “Which part of it?” Billy asked with a fond smile while his hand ran over Teddy’s side in an almost lazy manner.  
  
                        Teddy chose that moment to change back to his normal form, so he could better hug Billy. His smile remained all through and he let his hand rest easily on Billy’s back.  
                        “All of it, Bee.” he said, looking at his face, admiring him from up close.   
  
                        More-so than being hugged better, Billy was able  _to_  hug Teddy better, now that Teddy was back to his usual form. Billy took full advantage of that and stared back at Teddy’s face just as admiringly. They were both pressing flush against each other with their legs entangling pleasantly, and Billy felt the oddest urge to hold his breath, as though breathing alone could ruin the precious moment.   
                        “Guess I come up with those once in a while, too.” He cooed, and then despite himself, let out a small, content sigh.  
  
                        “A bit more often than that.” Teddy answered in a similar tone and pressed a kiss to Billy’s forehead. He then rubbed his forehead against Billy’s own and closed his eyes, looking utterly happy and pleased. “I’m glad it’s you.” he said then, in a near whisper.  
  
                        Every fond gesture made Billy’s insides feel warmer, and he let himself hold Teddy a bit tighter. Teddy’s eyes were closed but Billy still let himself watch his face. He never wanted Teddy to wear any expression other than the sheer content and bliss he did then, Billy thought. He knew that was most likely impossible, but he could at least do his very best to work towards that goal.  
                        Teddy whispered those four small words then, and Billy was sure his heart would burst. He closed his eyes and knew not how to shift closer, though that was all he wanted to do right then. The most he managed without accidentally pulling away was to press their noses together as well.  
                        “Wouldn’t have anyone else over you. Ever.”  
                        Anything else they had to say, they said with their eyes, and so the two fell quiet and quite still, content with staying where they were. The spell Billy cast made sure they were comfortable and warm, and so it was no surprise the two fell asleep like that, floating in the air and hidden from the world until morning came, and they went back home.


End file.
